The present invention relates to lighted merchandising display devices for advertising purposes in stores and, more particularly, provides a flexible display device having a battery supply mount. The device is engineered and employed principally for locations in mercantile establishments such as grocery stores, supermarkets, discount centers, and the like.
In the past there have been several different types of approaches taken in advertising merchandise carried on grocery store shelves, in refrigerator cabinets, and so forth. Advertising media are important, of course, to draw the attention of shoppers to various specials, new items, and featured items for a particular sale. Merchandisers have noted the advantages of having lighted signs or sign displays proximate merchandise such as canned goods to be placed on special. Many conventional signs have their electrical circuits connected to an AC source; this is impractical, however, because the provision of multiple AC outlets along a very long shelf display becomes prohibitively expensive. Certain display signs carry a battery pack proximate the display area; however, this does interfere with the viewing of the sign, especially bi-directional viewing to accommodate customers. A further problem in the prior art is presented in the case of rigid signs which might be inadvertently bumped and possibly damaged should a rigid connection be maintained between the outwardly projecting sign and its mount to a shelf, for example. A certain flexibility feature relative to the sign and its mount to the shelf has been adopted in the past as is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,707 and 4,805,331; also, certain approaches have been taken in supplying battery power to signs, but which exclude practical application relative to the sign for bi-directional viewing, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,303 and 4,924,363.
For several reasons, and not believed disclosed in the prior art, what is needed is a battery supply proximate, i.e., at the mount of the device at the shelf proper, or the refrigerator enclosure which is to incorporate the sign. In this way both forward and rear surfaces of the outwardly projecting signs are completely free and unobstructed for viewing in either direction; this magnifies the uses of the sign for traffic in both directions in stores utilizing the device. A further feature which is needed, and not believed shown in the prior art, is the concept of having electrical connection from the battery station fixed adjacent to the shelf, to and through the flexible or articulative structure to the electrical circuit board of the sign proper. There is no art currently known to the inventor which teaches the concept of supplying electrical leads, for example, or other electrical connections between a battery supply mount and a flexible lighted sign, through a tongue, or spring, or articulative joint, so as to preserve resilience to the structure, and yet not interfere with sign lighting or the displacements and automatic restoration of the sign relative to its mount. A number (24) of U.S. patents are known which bear upon signs in general, however, and will be of interest and, to some small degree, relevant. These are as follows:
A primary difficulty with respect to traditional sign displays, particularly bi-directionally viewable sign displays located within aisles of a store, has been a need for the sign display to be flexible and resilient. It is desirable for the sign display to be deflectable in a horizontal or side-to-side direction in addition to being deflectable in an up-and-down or vertical direction. As such, the sign can be deflected regardless of the angle of impact (either from a shopping cart or a person) and resiliently returned to its original position.
Another traditional problem with respect to sign displays, again particularly bi-directionally viewable sign displays within an aisle of a shopping area, involves the impediment created by the sign display in stacking shelves and removing items from shelves. Such sign displays that are rectangular may extend above and below the particular shelf area to which it is attached. This can impede access to the shelf.
Still another problem with respect to sign displays relates to the presentation angle of the sign display so that it is pleasing from a marketing standpoint. Since particular sign displays may vary in terms of shape and size, it is desirable to have an ability to change the angle at which the sign display is positioned to provide a desirable presentation angle for marketing purposes.
With respect to illuminated sign displays in particular, the power supply, similar to the sign display, may impede access to shelf storage areas depending on the orientation of the power supply. There is therefore a need to incorporate a power supply into a sign display that minimizes impedance with access to shelf storage areas.
Another problem with respect to lighted sign displays is the light necessary for illuminating the sign display. Traditional sign displays have required several light sources. Therefore, each light source is susceptible to failure, which requires repair and/or replacement. The fewer light sources incorporated into the sign display, the fewer number of potential failures involved.
Another primary design concern with respect to sign displays is the attention it provides to the particular shelf to which it is attached. In a typical shopping aisle, there are so-called primary shelves and secondary shelves. The primary shelves are typically eye level and are the easiest, most convenient shelves for the shopper to view. The present invention is designed to overcome primary/secondary shelf distinction by rendering any shelf to which the sign display of the present invention is attached a primary shelf.
In the present invention a lighted merchandising display includes its own individual electrical circuit such as a circuit board for powering lights disposed at the margins or about the periphery of the display, this preferably at opposite sides of the frame of the display. The display is of a slim-line design and has viewing windows on opposite sides of the frame so that advertising matter may be viewed from both sides of the display as customers are approaching the display. A battery pack, case or holder is provided and is directly mounted to the shelf molding of the display shelf, or also to the transparent door of a refrigerator or freezer, by way of example. The display frame relative to the battery pack is flexibly connected so as to allow for temporary deflections of the sign should passersby inadvertently bump the same and thus deflect the sign from its usual orthogonal position.
Accordingly, a coil deflection spring, a torsion spring, or a flexible resilient tongue is provided to contribute the flexibility needed relative to the display and its fixedly mounted battery pack. Electrical leads proceed through the tongue, spring, or articulative pivotal joint incorporating the torsion spring, so that electrical connection is always maintained between the battery pack and the sign whatever the temporary disposition of the frame of the device. Perforated ears and a pin element positioned therethrough are designed to releasably secure advertising cards within the frame of the display as well as serve other functions. The circuit board is preferably U-configured so as to provide for a convenient receptacle and the support for cards to be inserted in the frame and within the circuit board. The battery is maintained outside of the frame and its advertising display, and is proximate the mounting of the unit to external structure. This mounting is preferably adjustable but may be fixed and secure so as to eliminate the chancing of inadvertent dislodgment of the batteries, or its case. Of prime importance, and whether an articulative or pivotal joint is incorporated or some type of tongue, whether resilient and/or spring, the electrical connectors from the battery support maintain continuous communication via the tongue or spring, etc. whereby to facilitate continuous connection to the circuit board or other lighting circuit of the frame. In the above manner the frame of the device is made free of the battery pack so that it can insure a slim-line design and be functional bi-directionally at opposite sides of the frame as well as be flexible.
Another aspect of the present involves a tapered sign display having a relatively small section at a proximal end of the sign display and a relatively tall section at a distal end of the sign display. The tapered frame portion of the sign display is mounted to a battery pack oriented to coincide with the horizontal plane of the shelf to which the sign display is attached. As such, the sign display creates minimal interference with access to storage areas above and below the shelf.
Still another aspect of the present invention involves a resilient flexion joint interconnecting the sign display and the mounting mechanism for the sign display. The flexion joint allows for resilient movement of the sign display in side-to-side directions and in up-and-down directions.
Yet another aspect of the present invention involves an adjustment mechanism that allows the orientation of the sign display to be adjusted. That is, the presentation angle of the bi-directionally observable sign can be changed as desired.
Another aspect of the invention involves mounting a pair of lights within the tubular frame members of the sign display, and mounting respective parabolic reflectors at opposite ends of the tubes for illuminating the tubular frame portions of the sign display.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved advertising display device.
A further object is to provide an advertising display device carrying its own battery pack and being suitable for attachment to the molding of a merchandise shelf, to the transparent door of a refrigerator or freezer, and so forth.
A further object is to provide a device having an articulative pivotal joint suitably spring-biased to provide a restoring force for the device frame to return the same to orthogonal projection subsequent to inadvertent bumping or displacements by customers, shopping carts, and the like.
An additional object is to provide a battery pack or battery holder mount for outwardly projecting display signs, wherein the battery pack mount includes the electrical connections which are maintained with the lighting circuit of the sign provided, even though such sign may be temporarily displaced from its intended orthogonal position.
A further object is to provide a means for securing cards in display signs, wherein the structure provided may also serve as a tag- or other sign-support.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sign display that minimizes impedance with respect to access to shelf areas adjacent the sign display.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustment device for changing the presentation angle of the sign display.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sign display that is resiliently moveable in the side-to-side directions as well as the up-and-down directions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sign display that includes an integral power source aligned to correspond with the shelf area to which the sign display is attached.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sign display that minimizes the number of light sources used in connection with the sign display.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a sign display that renders the shelf to which it is attached a primary shelf in terms of customer attention and focus.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention may best be understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.